39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damien Vesper
"Kindness is a tool for the weak minded who know no better. Fear equals power, violence lead to control. destruction is the key to victory and greatness." '' '''Damien Vesper '''is the founder of the organisation, the Vespers. He was born in 1455. Damien was good friends with Gideon for a while but he betrayed Gideon for the Master Serum. When Gideon became paranoid and moved to Cahill Island, Damien was the only person he would let on the island besides the Cahills. He has only appeared in 'Vespers Rising' in the historical chapter 'Gideon Cahill.' He has no known heirs but General George S. Patton told Grace Cahill that there are at least some of his descendants in the Vespers organization. However, George Patton turned out to be a Vesper himself, so he may not have been a reliable source of information. History ''Main article: Vespers Rising. In 1497, Damien and Gideon Cahill were celebrating a Christmas feast when Gideon dared to correct him on a point of astronomy. After the feast, the two of them talked deeply about the point. 1503-1506 In 1503, Damien began his search in earnest. His research suggested that the item might have been dismantled, which made his goal all the more difficult. However, he refused to give up and sent his servants on trips throughout Europe, forcing them to leave their families on end. Some were never seen again. Others came back to Ireland with various bits of information. Damien would interrogate his servants, and if the information turned out to be real, he rewarded them with generous gifts. Those he suspected of lying were beheaded. In 1504, Damien created a famous quote, "Kindness is a tool for the weak minded who know no better. Fear equals power, violence lead to control. Destruction is the key to victory and greatness." 1507 - Vespers Rising In 'Vespers Rising,' when Damien chose Gideon to be his enemy instead of his friend, his servant Balthazar told him once when Gideon comes. In a talk that they have, Gideon tells Vesper he hasn't found a cure to the plague but he has found something. When Gideon does not tell, he releases a mechanism to kill him. But Gideon remains alive. Balthazar comes in to check if everything is okay. Damien notices that Gideon has nothing more than a bleeding knuckle. Later, Damien sends his servants to invade Gideon's house to steal his research but Gideon dies protecting it. Trivia *He wanted Gideon's ring but does not know what its secrets are, but was very curious. This is convenient as during the Madeleine portion of *In 'Vespers Rising,' Olivia told Madeleine,"Your father's mission was to heal. Vesper's is to control. He seeks the formula and suspects the secret of the ring. With the first, he will create a race of super-humans in Vespers rising so far, humans in his service. If he discovers the latter... woe betide the world, which will then be his." *Damien is somehow still alive and may be Vesper One. *He had a spy in Gideon's household, a housekeeper named Maria whose husband was in Damien's dungeon. *He had a servant named Balthazar (seen also in Video 2: Gideon and Damien) *He was the reason Gideon destroyed his lab and the master serum because Damien wanted to use the master serum to create an army of people who would drink the master serum and then conquer Britain. *The Vespers are the only ones other than the Cahills who know about the 39 Clues, thanks to their founder's former friendship with Gideon. *He controlled all of Ireland, except for Cahill Island, which was formally granted to Gideon Cahill's great-great-grandmother Madeleine the Matriarch after she found it by the Irish rulers. *In a card and a mission, there is a character named Dave Speminer, which is an anagram of Damien Vesper. Category:Vespers Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Founders Category:Master Serum Category:Ekaterina Category:Janus Category:Lucian Category:Madrigal Category:Tomas Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Vespers Rising Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Historic Vespers Category:Series Two Category:Males Category:Cahill History Category:Cahill Timeline Category:Leaders Category:Dave Speminer Category:Damien Vesper Category:Gideon's ring Category:Vespers Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Founders Category:Master Serum Category:Ekaterina Category:Janus Category:Lucian Category:Madrigal Category:Tomas Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Vespers Rising Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Historic Vespers Category:Series Two Category:Males Category:Cahill History Category:Cahill Timeline Category:Leaders Category:Dave Speminer Category:Damien Vesper Category:Gideon's ring